Harry Potter Next Gen Character Profiles
by LadyofWinter3601
Summary: Basically just a few fun facts about the next gen kids of Harry Potter. Enjoy
1. Characters

_Hi, this should help anyone who is unsure anout characters or relevant ages. The characters are all Canon. My guess of ages in the Epilogue. Then some of my guesses for other characters._

* * *

 **As of 1st September 2017**

Remus and Tonks Lupin

Teddy Lupin - 19

Bill and Fleur Weasley

Victoire Weasley - 17

Dominique Weasley - 15

Louis Weasley - 14

Percy and Audrey Weasley

Molly Weasley II - 10

Lucy Weasley - 8

George and Angelina Weasley

Fred Weasley II - 14

Roxanne Weasley - 12

Ron and Hermione Weasley

Rose Weasley - 11

Hugo Weasley - 9

Harry and Ginny Potter

James Potter II - 13

Albus Potter - 11

Lily Potter II - 9

Luna and Rolf Scamander

Lorcan Scamander - 9

Lysander Scamander - 9

Draco and Astoria Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy - 11

* * *

 _And these are ones I have made up_

* * *

Neville and Hannah Longbottom

Frank Longbottom II - 13

Alice Longbottom II - 10

Francine Longbottom - 8


	2. Teddy Lupin

_**Edward Remus Lupin**_

 **Known as** : Teddy, Ted, Teddybear, T, Tedward, Edward

 **Born** : 16th April 1998

 **Hogwarts House** : Hufflepuff

 **Partner** : Victoire Weasley

 **Best Friends** : Victoire Weasley, Pomander Sprout, Herbert Beery

 **Friends** : Lily Weasley, Samaderine Lufkin, Marietta Phytoton, Drew Emipogue, Dawn Emipogue

 **Occupation** : Guard at Gringotts - Diagon Alley, Department of Magical Creatures - British Ministry of Magic

 **Home** : Bluebell Cottage, Cornwall

 **Favourite Colour** : Deep Aqua

 **Teddy loves Victoire Weasley**

He has done for his whole life. They were friends first -like brother and sister- then they were best friends. Soon they had romantic feelings for each other and they were in love.

It was difficult to begin with, they were both at Hogwarts and people though their relationship was weird enough as it was. They were two years apart, the age gap meant a relationship would be scandalous. It was even more so since Teddy first fell in love with Victoire when he was 13.

 **Teddy never once regretted his feelings**

The amount of looks they got from the other students was aggravating to say the least. They were seen as the weirdest couple and the most popular. Teddy was an orphaned metamorphmagus and Victoire was half French, half Weasley, one eighth Veela and two years younger than him.

The boys looked at Teddy with jealousy and admiration, as though Vic was something to be obtained not a person with a brilliant mind, sharp wit, incredible sense of humour and beauty. This was when the students weren't all looking at Teddy like he was a freak show or with pity.

Boys looked at Vic too much is all Teddy thinks. He believes they should keep their distance from her and see her for more than her looks. The girls see Victoire with jealousy because they feel inferior, this means that they are harsher to both Teddy and Victoire.

This is all okay though, for the most part, as they would rather be together whatever than cost, than separate and unhappy.

 **Apart from Vic, Harry is Teddy's favourite person**

They were close. Harry was a great father figure to Teddy, he understood how Teddy would always feel, both having lost their parents before knowing them. Harry taught Teddy how to fly, how to talk to girls (before Victoire, and then only Victoire). Harry treated Teddy like a son, Teddy always felt part of the family. To Teddy, Harry was more than the Daily Prophet made him out to be, he was Teddy's hero.

When Teddy needed help, Harry was always there for him. Harry bought Teddy a small cottage for his eighteenth birthday. Teddy was forever grateful to Harry and Ginny, he knew they were very rich due to Harry being the most famous person in the Wizarding World and the Potter family fortune but Teddy's shock and joy was never more than that birthday.

 **Teddy loves James, Albus and Lily like siblings. They each share a special 'something' with him**

Teddy taught James like Harry taught him. They were good friends and had fun together while growing up. Teddy wanted to repay Harry in some way for helping him so much, Teddy helping James and being there for him always felt like a good way to do this.

Albus was introverted and Teddy could never really help this. But he was there for Albus. Teddy would talk with Albus and be a friend to him when the other children poked fun at his solitary and unsociable nature.

Lily. she was Teddy's favourite. Teddy loved looking after Lily, when he got older, he wished him and his daughter(s) would have a similar relationship. Lily could come to Teddy for advice on silly childish things and later awkward teenagery things. There was nothing critical or negative about their relationship. They loved each other.

 **Lily was Teddy's protector and she always rooted for him**

In the Easter holidays following Teddy and Victoire finally going out, thought they were still a secret to most people, Teddy told Lily. She promised not to tell anyone. Of course all of the adults knew but most of the children did not as Teddy and Victoire never showed PDAs in front of them to avoid 'grossing them out'', they believed things were much better done in private anyway. Lily immediately told Victoire that if she ever hurt Teddy, she would pay. Lily gestured her fighting skills to Vic, and then gave her the 'I'm watching you' sign, pointing to her own eyes then at Vic.

Teddy rather loved Lily's protectiveness over him. He feels it makes it more just for him to show the same protectiveness to any boys who come Lily's way. Although Lily was also Tedtoire's biggest supporter, hoping that one day they would get married so that teddy was an official part of the Weasley-Potter clan.

 **Andromeda was a force to be reckoned with**

Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda never backed down. Teddy loved his grandmother but her stern nature meant they were never best friends. They got along well most of the time but couldn't share things like Teddy could with Vic, or Harry. Andromeda was a good, strong mother and grandparent. She loved Teddy most in the world. He has his mother's smile and metamorphmagus abilities, these constantly reminded Andromeda of her daughter and the fact that she would never be able to see her daughter use these features herself. This made Teddy more treasured to Andromeda so she was stricter creating tension but they would always be family and wouldn't abandon one another.

 **Teddy enjoys being a metamorphmagus**

It was an unusual talent, even for the wizarding world. Teddy got it from his mother, Nymphadora Tonks. He loves that one of his most notable features was also his mother's most notable. Teddy thought of it as a small connection to his parents. He always kept similar facial features as his parents, that felt natural, like his father's green eyes.

He found his talent interesting when he would play and joke with his (honorary) cousins and they could request any animal, random facial feature, body shape, hair style and colour, and Teddy would end up looking completely comical and sometimes scary.

 **It can be a curse for him**

When random people ask him in the street, after seeing his hair, to transform his face into their favourite animal Teddy gets fed up and feels quite within his rights to ignore their requests as long as he does so politely. It is another thing students often asked of him and for Teddy this soon got old, sadly it never seemed to for many of his classmates.

Being a metamorphmagus also contributed to his incredible clumsiness during his adolescence. Teddy's limbs, height and such were constantly changing as he developed his ability. This resulted in Teddy not really knowing how to manoeuvre himself without bumping into someone or something. It was always his excuse when he fell numerous times in Victoire.

 **His favourite colour is a deep aqua**

HIs hair never seems the exact way he wants it so he keeps it a bright aqua. Aqua is close enough and some people are more likely to assume it's a wig because it is so bright. Deep Aqua is better. Teddy likes the mixture of the two colours, blue and green. He sees it a being very natural. It's calm like the sea and still a strong colour like he wants to be, like he sees his parents.

 **Teddy rather enjoyed Hogwarts**

During Teddy's time at the school, he was generally happy. Sure there were some far from happy times, and people who weren't kind, but everyone has to go through things during high school. Teddy loved that his parents went to his school and that he was in the same house as his mother and grandfather, whom Teddy was named after. Hufflepuff was the perfect house for Teddy although Harry and some other relatives were disappointed. Teddy made some good friends whom he felt close to like he couldn't with so many of his Gryffindor family. Teddy felt at home during much of his time at Hogwarts.

 **By sixth year Teddy was the centre of a great group of friends**

He had a hard time during first year, trying to be who he was, not an orphan to be pitied or a metamorphmagus who could be laughed at. He eventually made some quirky friends, much like himself. Herbert Beery and Pomander Sprout. They too were picked on by many cooler pupils and the three banded together after the first few months at Hogwarts. Herb and Sprout soon got over Teddy's differences as they all got over each other's. Teddy, Herb and Sprout had lots of fun sneaking around Hogwarts and Teddy finding secret passageways, he kept it a secret how he knew where they were.

Towards the end of Teddy's second year, he and the boys became good friends with two Ravenclaws, Samanderine and Marietta. They had been on and off dating for the past two years at Hogwarts. The boys never came between them or engaged in their arguments, but were always there for the couple as friends.

In Teddy's fifth year, new siblings, Drew and Dawn Emipogue. Drew, the older boy and dawn the younger girl. Drew had been premature and was only just in the same year as her older brother, who was one of the oldest, and she hated it. Their secret was that they were unregistered animagi. They turned into a lion and a panther respectively, you can see why they went to Gryffindor and Slytherin.

 **Teddy had mixed feelings about being named after his grandfather, Ted Tonks**

Teddy sometimes loved the connection to his family as he never knew them and had only heard great stories. Ted Tonks was known as a kind man and whenever he asked family they would tell Teddy nice things about him. It would also make his grandmother proud when he showed traits of his grandfather, as his incurable optimist and quirky sense of humour, as his grandmother said.

The other side was about two things. One, Teddy felt that he wouldn't be able to live up to the good man that his grandfather was, it was a lot of pressure being named after someone. Two, he hated seeing his grandmother so sad when Teddy showed qualities of his late grandfather.

 **Teddy doesn't like being addressed as Edward**

Teddy is the name that suites him and no other. Teddy feels strongly on the matter. The only person who he does like on occasion calling him Edward is, of course, Victoire. Teddy still doesn't like it but he thinks that anything coming from Victoire's lips sounds perfect. Even if she is screaming at him to wash the dishes in vengeful french. It just sounds right to Teddy.

Victoire has cute nicknames for him like Tedward and more fluffy couple names like Teddybear. Lily calls him Teddybear too, these two women are the only ones allowed. When James and Freddie made fun of this nickname they were turned into weasels as it was the first animal that came to mind. It was four hours before Teddy relented and transformed them back to humans. They didn't tease him again about it and unknowingly to Teddy, he gained more respect from the boys who believed Teddy was becoming soft because of all the girls he dwelled around.

 **The thing he was most scared of was Bill Weasley**

This fear was completely rational. Bill was scary as hell. Teddy's hair always changed a little whiter when he was near Bill. Bill had been attacked and scarred by Fenrir Greyback, and lived without being bitten by the werewolf. Teddy believed he was awe-inspiring but couldn't help his fear of him. Bill was very protective of his children, Victoire being his first, his little girl, meant that Teddy was like the enemy to him. Bill broke curses for a living and Teddy didn't want to get on BIll's bad side.

 **His second biggest fear was Fleur Weasley**

Fleur was a quarter veela and a fierce french woman. She was known in the British Wizarding World for her beauty and valour. He had heard Victoire and her mother arguing many times and he wished neither of them ever shouted at him in such a way. He knows Victoire is a relentless arguer and the only person to beat her is her mother.

When Fleur's family and her sister Gabrielle's family visits, Teddy is scared for his life, he is ridiculously polite and weary of their veela origins. Victoire only laughs at him and tells him there is nothing to be afraid of, her french family are just as nice as her Weasley family. This does not help Teddy as his fear of Bill is carried on to the French.

 **Teddy was the first 'next gen' kid to use the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map**

The day before Teddy first went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry gave Teddy a parcel to open when he got to school and instructed Teddy to keep the gifts a secret. Teddy didn't tell anyone, no even his best friends at Hogwarts. He hardly used the objects. Victoire was the first to find out, when he used them to see her for late night visits.

 **Victoire was the one who revealed her feelings first**

Teddy could never do it. He was older and it was weirder. He loved Victoire since he was 13. She was young but always beautiful due to her Veela side and natural beauty. She told him how she felt on Valentine's Day 2014. Teddy was shocked. He had noticed she had seemed odd during the last few months but had no idea he was the reason. Victoire had told him after dinner, the children were being looked after by Arthur and Molly Weasley and Andromeda. He was reading in a corner of to get away from the noisy youngsters and Victoire had followed him. Teddy was just getting to the climax of the story when Victoire demanded his attention. He eventually agreed and Victoire told him, _shyly,_ how she felt. Teddy didn't know what to do, he felt the same way and had done for years. All they did for the next few days, weeks was snog.

 **She made Teddy ask her out officially**

Victoire refused to go out on dates with Teddy or have their relationship public in any way before it was official. Teddy wa shy and when he ask her out after a week of hardly kissing her, he asked her to be his girlfriend. He remembers going to Ravenclaw Common Room at night when he was supposed to be asleep. It was the best excuse ever to use Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map.

 **He had no clue what he wanted to do after school**

During school Teddy got mostly decent grades, he did well in D.A.D.A and was enjoyed charms, and he got terrible marks in potions. He didn't know what to do for the rest of his life. He wanted to be close to Victoire but she too had yet to decide her career, until the end of her school life. Teddy interned at the daily prophet and the ministry of magic until Victoire got a job at Gringotts and Teddy decided he wanted to be a guard at Gringotts. It seemed like the perfect job for him. He could use his metamorphmagus abilities to be a stronger, intimidating man and he was great at charms and defence against the dark arts.

 **Teddy was certain he had found the perfect life when Victoire said the 'yes'**

They were young but not stupid. They had been together for over four years and although their relationship had been very rocky sometimes they could never stay apart for long. Teddy popped the question during the Easter holidays of her last year at Hogwarts. He intended to wait until the summer so they could celebrate together but found since he already had the ring he couldn't hold off the proposal for another three months. She said yes to him, simple and beautiful at the same time, Teddy usually thought of Victoire in the same way.

They got married just over a year later in the summer so some cousins could be part of the ceremony and the whole family could be there to celebrate.

Teddy and Victoire had their first child soon after, Victoire was 'slightly' pregnant during the wedding much to Teddy's surprise as she didn't tell him until after the wedding, only making him guess what her present for him way. He never expected a daughter.

Cassiopeia Lily Lupin was born on the 3rd of September 2019 and Teddy loved her with all of his heart, as did Victoire. They made Lily and Dominique godparents. Cassy and their other children were spectacular. They had veela, metamorphmagus genes, french genes, Weasley genes and a huge family to love them. Cassy was a metamorphmagus and had a little veela since her features, however distorted or blue (as she seemed to prefer them), were always seemingly beautiful. She was the most charming baby and this continued throughout her life.


	3. Victoire Weasley

_**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**_

 **Known as** : Victoire, Vic, V, The Veela,

 **Born** : 2nd May 2000

 **Hogwarts House** : Ravenclaw

 **Partner** : Teddy Lupin

 **Best friends** : Teddy Lupin, Evan Wood, Claire Wildsmith

 **Friends** : Dominique and Louis Weasley, Kathedria Iolar, Marina Kolforce

 **Occupation** : Banking executive at Gringotts, Diagon Alley / Dressmaker

 **Home** : Bluebell Cottage, Cornwall, England

 **Favourite Colour** : Light Cornflower Blue

 **Victoire is beautiful**

Victoire likes being pretty, she just finds it is who she is. She isn't vain or obsessed with vanity but she does always like to look nice. Victoire takes pride in her appearance. She is beautiful inside and out. Her family know that there is more to her as she gets great grades and can fly a broomstick with unparalleled elegance, unless she's racing it. She does everything with beauty, she likes sketching and only draws the most perfect of things.

She is grateful for her veela genes and knows that it is most dominant in her than her other siblings. She worries that she would be plain without the veela blood so generally sees it as her advantage and a way to make herself unique.

 **Victoire is not just beauty**

Victoire doesn't like to use her veela charms when practicing magic. She knows it gives her an unfair advantage. That doesn't mean she can help it when she does certain spells without focusing on her veela effect, and all the boys are staring at her with love-struck expressions and the girls with spiteful glares or jealousy. Victoire gets good grades that she is proud of, without using other talents, she would get perfect grades if she did. Vic loves riding her broom, reading and sketching.

 **Teddy is her favourite person and always has been**

Teddy loved Vic before she was beautiful, when she was an annoying toddler, child and an awkward teenager going through puberty. She has always had feeling for him but didn't realise until her younger sister Dominique pointed it out. Teddy was her best friend growing up, at Hogwarts, and in her adult life. She and Teddy were inseparable, except for classes. They even spent most of their free time in either the Hufflepuff common room, the Ravenclaw common room or Teddy's dorm. They spent time in Vic's too but there is a charm meaning any boy who tries to go up the girls' stairwell will get catapulted back and won't be able to enter. Who knows why it isn't the same regarding girls going to boys' dorms but Vic and Teddy are glad for it nevertheless.

 **Victoire can be stupidly oblivious at times**

Victoire is smart but she can never tell someone's feelings. She couldn't see Teddy's feelings for her after he loved her for years and was in love with her for two years. She made the same mistake when, only she and Lucy herself, missed the signs of Lucy's friend Aaron, also Victoire's friend Evan's younger brother, liked Lucy for three years before he finally told her when they were seventeen and she so was shocked she transformed him into a pony.

 **She loves Teddy with all of her heart**

Teddy really is the one for Victoire. She has always been happiest when she was with him. She hated being in a different house to him but they still spent all of their spare time together. While growing up they played best with each other. Sometimes Vic had wished that there were more cousins her age but looking back she is glad it was just her and Teddy. They've always been there for each other when no one else could be and they've loved each other their whole lives, whether they knew it or not. Teddy knows Victoire better than anyone, they share almost everything.

 **She is a daddy's girl**

Vic loves both of her parents but her dad has always been the one she got on best with. She always felt safe with her dad and they could laugh at the same things and play silly games together for ages without getting bored. Vic laughed for days when Teddy told her that he was terrified of Bill, nearly petrified. She couldn't image how anyone could be scared of her daddy. He was tough and strong but she always saw the sweet, loving and fun parts of him more than his scars, just like her mum.

 **She loves her siblings**

Victoire has two siblings: Dominique and Louis. Vic and Dominique can have deep conversations and share their secrets one moment and then be screaming at each other the next. When they had a real fallout during Dom's third year, Vic's fifth, James swore she saw them forming beaks. Victoire scoffs at him and maintains the fact that she would know if her sister or herself was turning into a bird.

Louis is her baby brother, and he is sooo annoying. He breaks her stuff and can be so stupid. And he is really cute. He has features most similar to Vic and their mum. His personality is completely his own. He is quirky and funny and seems to be constantly on adrenaline rushes. Dom and Louis have a closer relationship but Vic loves them both too.

 **Vic enjoys being the eldest, most of the time**

One of the reasons Vic and her dad are so close because she was not just his first child, his first baby girl. He looks at her like treasure and Vic feels like her father is just as special. She loves being able to boss her younger siblings around and not get told off because she has some authority over them. It's only bad when Dominique takes over since she is the controlling and bossy a lot of the time and Vic gets payback.

She likes being able to take care of them and she wants to be a person they can look up to.

 **Vic loves and hates what makes her different from the rest of the family**

Her veela and french heritage make her quite different to the rest of the Weasley gang. She likes being able to be herself more, since many of the cousins feel overshadowed and pressured to live up to be something great. Vic gets this but she thinks that being different is already her way of standing out.

Sometimes she hates this though because she feels less like a part of the Weasley family. Neither her, Dom, or Lou have Weasley-ginger hair. Dom has strawberry blonde but it's not the same bright orange most of the family has. Vic wishes that she fitted in better with her family sometimes as she doesn't always feel like a true Weasley. These thoughts often make her feel silly though as when she is playing, joking or having fun in whatever way with her family she knows she is just as much a part of it as any of the others.

 **Victoire wants to be with Teddy for the rest of her life**

The moment Vic knew that she was in love with Teddy was like an epiphany. She didn't understand it for a while and couldn't sleep one night, so she decided she'd have to talk to someone. Not being able to talk to Teddy, she went to Dominique. The first year was helpful and Vic understood her feeling. Telling Teddy was the next big milestone.

Victoire and Teddy felt like they couldn't live without one another. The years without each other while Teddy was at hogwarts was the worst for both of the. They wrote every week but it wasn't enough. Vic and Teddy were both so relieved and content when they finally got together. Vic wanted it to be that way forever.

 **Their relationship can be stressful**

Even witches and wizards find long distance relationships to be stressful. They had been together for over a year when Teddy left Hogwarts, Vic had two years left. She almost left without doing her NEWTs but Teddy wouldn't let her. He knew they were important to her. They hated being away from each other and even broke up a couple times while dating because it was too hard. They always got back together because being together long distance was hard but not being together at all was the worst.

 **She hates admitting that Dominique is the best at Quidditch and Louis is better at speaking French**

Victoire loves her siblings but she doesn't like being the worst at things. She knows that Dominique is the best at Quidditch and Louis is the best at french, it doesn't mean she has hard feelings against them for it but she does hate to admit her defeats.

 **Vic and her mother, Fleur, are very similar**

For a long time Victoire never realised her similarities to her mother. They had the closest features, and similar personalities. Vic was in denial of this for most of her teenage years and she had moved out before she could bare to admit to that one. There are many disastrous effects to their similarities. In particular when there are decisions about things like Vic's room. Vic had secretly wanted a white and turquoise room but knew her mother would never allow it, when Fleur said it could be a soft blue of pink Vic outed her preference. fleur disagreed saying it would be too vibrant for a bedroom and Vic insisted, the fight continued for a couple days until Bill turned the room red because that's what he liked.

 **Teddy always celebrates her birthday with her in a special way**

It is always hard for Teddy to enjoy the date, his parents dies on this day but it being Vic's birthday makes it almost okay for him to be happy even on the 2nd May. The year Teddy found out the date his parents dies, his first response was 'But… That's Victoire's birthday,' his face fell. When he told Vic later, she apologies and told Teddy they would never celebrate her birthday again. He tanked her and refused. They made the day one of their favorite each year. Teddy planned elaborate surprises and they would have special moments wherever they were, just the two of them, recollecting on how special that day way for the same, very different reasons.

 **She may be a girly girl but pink is not her colour**

Her room wasn't the only thing her and Fleur argued over the colour of. Vic's eventual wedding dress was a biggie. All the different shades of white. They at least agreed white was a nice tradition even though Vic turned red every time someone said something about the tradition itself. Victoire did get her way but only after body binding her mother for a minute after she was made dizzy by her mother's 'pretty birdy magic'.

 **Victoire loves being able to visit her sister and other family in France**

Going to the french Pyrenees mountain range, near where Beauxbatons school is, is one of the Weasley-Delacour's favourite thing to do. They visit the little Pyrenees cove, where Gabrielle and her family live, Neige Rock

 **She wants to travel before settling down**

Victoire was an adventurous kind of girl, as most of her cousins were. She always longed to randomly get up one morning and apparate or every fly like a muggle, to any destination far away from home. The first year after she graduated, her and Teddy went travelling for a few months it was amazing.

They could have done that forever if not for Christmas and all of the birthdays they'd miss. And for another certain surprise one January morning that they got while somewhere on the east coast of Africa which followed their thrilling and romantic week in Venice. It was the February when they returned to Bluebell Cottage, Teddy had never been let in on the secret and wasn't until their wedding night. In the holidays later since the wedding, _everyone_ in the family was crammed into the tiny home to see the growing baby which had apparently started kicking already.

 **When she does settle down, she wants a career like her parents**

Victoire wasn't always sure what she wanted to do, she never worried about it, Teddy was the same until he had to pick his NEWTs. Victoire took longer it was the middle of seventh year when Dominique said in a rather offense fight 'Do you just expect to live off Mum and Dad or Teddy for the rest of your life, 'cause I'll tell you now... They don't like you enough to let you be so vain your whole life,' That quickly turned to tears and a more serious Victoire.

She wanted to do something like her parents, so during her summer holidays after her seventeenth birthday she went straight up to the front desk and asked if she could have a job there. Of course they turned her down the first few time., having only experience at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and no clue how the bank worked. Especially because her father, Bill had told the employment head not to go easy on her just because he was two loyal employee's daughter.

The fourth time she went she was ready, she made a business pursuit and wore her most official outfit, and made a speech with smart words helped by aunt Hermione. She was immediately employed as the Deputy Head of marketing research and Head of the department of communication. This was a big help to all the travelling they did as it came with the job sometimes, goblins were actually very kind once you showed them you were worth it.

 **She always wanted a big family**

One thing Victoire was always sure about was Teddy and when he proposed during the Christmas Holidays in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she got her greatest wish of being with him forever. Long before that though she had been thinking about their future and she had decided that she wanted a big family. It was actually Teddy who had said it first, him being a lot more mature than her most of the time. Victoire couldn't help but agree, after all they did think the same and had spend their whole lives together.

 **Victoire was glad she got her perfect family**

Cassiopeia Lily Lupin was their first. She was born on the 3rd of September 2019. Teddy had proposed less than two years before and they had done some minor planning, well Grandma Molly and Fleur had done a lot of planning. Victoire soon got too big to fit in her dress, the one thing she had decided on and they nearly had to reschedule. Victoire wouldn't admit her defeat and she didn't want a big wedding anyway so she discovered her talent for sewing and dressmaking/altering and got married at between 4 and five months pregnant. Her honeymoon however was delayed since Victoire wanted to have a long, relaxing holiday and she liked being with all her family while she was pregnant.

It was 2022 before Teddy and Victoire could start thinking about a long honeymoon. Again, these plans were turned away because of the next surprise arrival, a tiny baby boy called Nicolas Harry Lupin who was prematurely born on 11th March 2022. They gave up hopes of a relaxing honeymoon and swapped it for a big family holiday as four more children followed. It didn't matter, Teddy and Victoire were content with their lives. Victoire and Dominique opened a dressmakers shop in 2021. Victoire would make them and add the pretty touches while Dominique would give in to her girly side and sketch the dresses.


End file.
